The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of electric machines and, more particularly, to a core member for an electric motor.
A multi-phase motor core includes a winding having multiple wire conductors that interact with a back iron core and a plurality of tooth members that form a portion of a stator lamination. Each conductor is wound around an appropriate tooth and then connected to a main conductor for each phase. In the case of a three-phase motor, this may lead to many connections. As such, the multi-phase winding is not a process that is readily automated. More specifically, when constructing multi-phase electric motors, each core winding must be fabricated by hand to ensure proper isolation between phases and neutral as well as robust connection points.